Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic compound and more particularly to an organic compound being capable of reducing a driving voltage of an organic light emitting diode and improving an emitting efficiency and a lifetime of the organic light emitting diode and the organic light emitting display device including the organic compound.
Discussion of the Related Art
As requests for a flat panel display device having a small occupied area have increased, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device including an organic light emitting diode has been the subject of recent research and development.
The organic light emitting diode emits light by injecting electrons from a cathode as an electron injection electrode and holes from an anode as a hole injection electrode into an emitting material layer (EML), combining the electrons with the holes, generating an exciton, and transforming the exciton from an excited state to a ground state. A flexible substrate, for example, a plastic substrate, can be used as a base substrate where elements are formed. Since the OLED device does not require a backlight assembly, the OLED device has low weight and low power consumption. Moreover, the OLED device can be operated at a voltage (e.g., 10V or below) lower than a voltage required to operate other display devices.
To efficiently inject the electron from the cathode into the EML, an organic light emitting diode for the OLED device may further include an electron injection layer (EIL) and an electron transporting layer (ETL) between the cathode and the EML. For example, an alkali halide material, e.g., LiF, or an organo-metallic material, e.g., lithium quinolate (Liq), may be used for the EIL. When an alkali metal or an alkali earth metal may be included in the EIL, the alkali metal (or the alkali earth metal) is diffused into the ETL with an electron such that the amount of the alkali metal (or the alkali earth metal) is reduced. As a result, the amount of the electron from the EIL into the ETL is decreased such that the driving voltage of the organic light emitting diode is increased and the emitting efficiency of the organic light emitting diode is decreased. In addition, the lifetime of the organic light emitting diode is decreased.